


Firmamento

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinny All The Way's Drinny-Con 2020, F/M, Facebook: Drinny All The Way, Romance, Viñeta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: El único cielo estrellado que le gustaba, era su rostro, salpicado de pecas que bien podían ser estrellas, contenía su propio universo y sus muy distinguidas constelaciones.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 2





	Firmamento

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.
> 
> Esta Viñeta está participando en el Drinny-Con 2020, organizado este año por la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way".

El brillo en simultáneo de todas aquellas pequeñas piedras le recordaba al firmamento estrellado, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, era recostarse sobre una manta, en aquel campo, mientras veía el cielo oscuro, iluminado por las estrellas y la luna, en cambio, el pasatiempo de él, era observarla hacer eso, no había nada más hermoso para él, que ella.

El único cielo estrellado que le gustaba, era su rostro, salpicado de pecas que bien podían ser estrellas, contenía su propio universo y sus muy distinguidas constelaciones, no había nada que amara más que a esa chica, y la prueba de ello, era el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Las manos le sudaron un poco más, así que se las limpio en la túnica, estaba nervioso y un poco inseguro, no tenía ni la menor idea de que sortija comprar, los gustos de Ginny Weasley eran bastante particulares, le gustaba él, eso era clara muestra de excelente gusto, pero al mismo tiempo le había gustado Potter en su momento, eso significaba que no siempre tenía las cosas muy claras.

— ¿Ya se decidió? –cuestionó la mujer.

—No, la verdad es que no.

—Le daré unos momentos más.

—Sí, sí –respondió irritado.

Podía pedir ayuda, pero la verdad era que ni la cabellos de esponja ni la loca rubia le daban confianza, así que tenía que hacer eso él solo, aunque no le estaba yendo muy bien, refunfuñó, podía elegir el más bonito, el más grande y el más caro, pero eso no le hacía sentirse tranquilo.

Cuando se trataba acerca de sus conocimientos sobre ella, se sentía tan inseguro al respecto, a veces, las personas más sencillas, eran las más complicadas, era ilógico, pero así se sentía, cuando los amigos de Ginevra le cuestionaban sobre algunos de sus manías, y gustos.

Tampoco era que tuvieran mucho tiempo saliendo, y sí, si había algo que no le hiciera sentir inseguridad, era la visión de él esperando por ella en el altar, también estaba seguro de que lo que sentía era recíproco y que a pesar del poco tiempo que tenían saliendo, ella diría que sí.

—M—

La seriedad del chico frente a ella era demasiada, sabía que estaba más irritado de lo normal, y no sabía la razón, todavía no lo conocía tan bien, solo lo básico, y sabía que con el tiempo la confianza y todo eso llegaría, así que un escandaloso pensamiento alarmó todo en ella.

¿Y si él quería terminar con ella pero no encontraba la manera?

Quiso reírse, era Draco Malfoy, el rey del hielo, el príncipe de la soberbia y arrogancia, si ella había dejado de ser digna de alguien como él, en ese momento no estaría sentado frente a ella, sumido en una seriedad inmensa.

Aún y con todo eso, comenzó a sentirse insegura ¿realmente una chica de familia humilde sería digna de alguien como él? 

La inseguridad aumentó, y aumentó, pero él pareció no notarlo, la pelirroja dejó los cubiertos al lado del plato frente a ella, y se aclaró la garganta, los ojos grises de Draco se posaron en ella, tan tranquilos como siempre, sin darle una pista de su estado emocional.

—Estás muy serio ¿ocurre algo?

—Siempre soy serio, te enojas por eso seguido –le recordó.

—Sí, pero al menos te interesas un poco en la charla.

— ¿Has estado hablando? –Elevó una ceja.

—Solo dime lo que ocurre ¿quieres? Digo, eso agilizaría las cosas.

—Agilizarlas ¿de qué hablas?

—Solo dilo, Draco ¿bien? Si quieres terminar conmigo solo dilo, no tienes que invitarme a comer porque quieres que tratemos algo, y quedarte toda la comida en silencio, ni siquiera te percataste que lo del plato se enfrió.

—No te invite para terminar contigo, no me tomaría la molestia de hablarlo, simplemente no te buscaría más.

—Ah, qué alivio, entonces ¿estás embarazado? –Cuestionó en un tono ligero.

—Eso es... Imposible –comentó confundido.

—Sí, ya lo sé, solo quiero que me digas lo que te pasa.

—Nada, es solo que intente comprarte algo, y no pude, simplemente... Descubrí lo poco que te conozco, y no me agradó.

—No necesitas comprarme nada, Draco –se burló.

—Sí, pues es una lástima, porque ya lo hice, y si no te gusta, tendrás que responder que no.

Ginny frunció el ceño, cuando él sacó un estuche de su saco y lo deslizó por la mesa hasta ella, en un gesto impasible, pero que ella quiso creer que nervioso.

—No soy mucho de pendientes, pero prometo...

Se sorprendió por completo, no había un par de pendientes, sino una sortija de compromiso, levantó la vista hasta él.

—Sé que tenemos poco tiempo saliendo, pero sin duda, quiero que seas mi esposa ¿cuál es tu respuesta?

Ginny negó con la cabeza un poco divertida, era de suponerse que él no era el hombre más romántico del mundo, pero ella tampoco, así que aquella propuesta había resultado perfecta para los dos, lo observó con una amplia sonrisa.

—Sí –aceptó.


End file.
